Mega Man Legends 3
Mega Man Legends 3, known as in Japan, was a video game set to be the sequel to Mega Man Legends 2 and was going to be the fourth game in the Mega Man Legends series. The game was announced for the Nintendo 3DS on September 29, 2010. On July 18th 2011, the Devroom announced that the game had been cancelled.Mega Man Legends 3 Devroom: A Message from Capcom (discontinuation of the game) Development Fans had the opportunity to be part of the development process as they interacted directly with the team. "We have wanted to create a new installment in this series for a number of years," commented the title's original executive producer, Keiji Inafune. "And it is great that we now have the opportunity to bring this title to the Nintendo 3DS."GameTrailers Capcom also held contests to for fans so they could collaborate: b1TPP-U6lb8 *'Event 1:' Nine artists from Capcom created a concept for a new heroine, Aero, to appear in the game. Between October 10 and 25, fans had the opportunity to vote on the official site for which design they would want to be used. Shinsuke Komaki's design won with 6202 votes.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legends 3 Dev Blog: New Heroine Design Winner With Results! *'Event 2:' Fans could draw a Bonne mecha to appear as a boss in a ruin from the game.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legends 3 Dev Blog: Event #2 The winner was Donner Wels. *'Event 3:' Fans got to help with the townspeople of Legends 3 by creating biographies or making a catchy phrases.Mega Man Legends 3 Dev Blog: Event #3: The TownspeopleDevroom: Presenting Our Townspeople Selections *'Event 4:' Fans could draw a four-legged Reaverbot to appear in one of the ruins of the game.Mega Man Legends 3 Dev Blog: Event #4: The Reaverbot The winner was Calamity. *'Event 5:' Fans could give ideas for town Easter egg events.Devroom: Event 5: Town Easter Egg EventDevroom: Presenting Our Town Easter Egg Selections *'Event 6:' Creation of promotional ideas to spread the word about the Devroom.Devroom: Event 6: Promotional Ideas *'Event 7:' Creation of a mascot to the Bright Bats.Devroom: Event 7: Design a Mascot Character for the Bright Bats The design chosen was Tinker.Devroom: Presenting our Mascot Selection Side events: *'Reaverbot Rea-vival:' Fans could vote for up to five Reaverbots from previous games that they would like to see back in the game. The Reaverbots with most votes were Gorubesshu, Mimic, Firushudot, Poh, Arukoitan and Mandomantal.Devroom: Reaverbot Reave-ival ElectionDevroom: Presenting our Reaverbot Reave-ival Selections *'Mega Man Volnutt's Design:' Fans could vote on Mega Man Volnutt's potential new armor design.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Vote On Mega Man Volnutt's Legends 3 ArmorDevroom: Decisive Round Vote Coming SoonDevroom: Mega Man Suit Design Vote - Decisive RoundDevroom: Mega Man Suit Design Decisive Round Results Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version, known (roughly) as in Japan, was an early version of the game that would be available for download in the Nintendo 3DS's eShop. The prototype would have feature playable segments as Barrett and 10 missions.Devroom: MML3: Prototype Version Missions and Such It was originally planned to be available upon the launch of the 3DS eShop on June 6, but it was delayed to be improved.Devroom: A Word from Producer Kitabayashi Initially it has been said by Capcom that if the Mega Man Legends 3 Prototype Version does not do well upon its release in the eShop, Mega Man Legends 3 may be cancelled,Devroom: Big Announcement but the Prototype Version has been cancelled along with the main game. Cancellation On July 18th 2011, a message has been posted in the Devroom announcing the discontinuation of the project. The reason for the cancellation was that "it was not felt that the Mega Man Legends 3 Project met the required criteria". Videos Trivia *Some years before Mega Man Legends 3's actual announcement, Hideki made a post in the Rockman DASH series official site announcing the development of the games "Rockman DASH 3: Episode 1" and . His post was shortly edited by another person to say to not believe him as he was drunk, being only a joke.Protodude's Rockman Corner: The Intoxicating Tale of DASH 3 External links *Mega Man Legends 3 Devroom *Rockman DASH 3 official site References Category:Mega Man Legends games Category:Other consoles Category:Cancelled games